Le Cœur a ses Raisons que la Raison Ignore
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant, Emma Swan et Regina Mills entretiennent une forte relation amoureuse. Un dimanche matin brumeux, alors qu'elle n'était absolument pas au courant de cette nouvelle situation, la colocataire d'Emma, Mary Margaret Blanchard, les surprend dans une position plutôt délicate...


**Titre:** « Le Cœur a ses Raisons que la Raison Ignore. » (_les Pensées_, Blaise Pascal).  
**Fandom:** _Once Upon A Time_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard et Regina Mills.  
**Pairing: **Emma Swan et Regina Mills.**  
Rating:** M (+16), en raison de l'évocation d'une petite scène coquine en milieu de fanfiction.  
**Nombre d****e Mots:** 1728.  
**Résumé:** Depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant, Emma Swan et Regina Mills entretiennent une forte relation amoureuse. Un dimanche matin brumeux, alors qu'elle n'était absolument pas au courant de cette nouvelle situation, la colocataire d'Emma, Mary Margaret Blanchard, les surprend dans une position plutôt délicate...

* * *

En tant que colocataire terriblement attentive, sans doute en raison de son ancien métier de garant de caution, Emma Swan avait noté que, chaque dimanche matin, Mary Margaret Blanchard ne sortait pas de sa chambre avant, au moins dix heures et demi, histoire d'être sûre de pouvoir récupérer de sa longue semaine en compagnie des nombreux enfants de sa classe. Elle disait souvent qu'être institutrice n'était pas un métier des plus faciles pour elle car, même si la passion était en elle encore bien vive malgré ses nombreuses années d'expérience, elle avait parfois du mal à se faire à la simple idée que ces enfants, aussi fascinants étaient-ils de par leurs différences, n'étaient pas les siens.

Le comportement routinier de Mary Margaret fascinait énormément Emma qui, contrairement à elle, aimait plutôt voir sa vie remplie d'événements tous plus inattendus les uns que les autres. Mais, après tout, même si elle se montrait souvent ennuyeuse de par son comportement, Mary Margaret était avant tout une personne extrêmement facile à vivre ce qui, somme toute, était plutôt agréable. Car, en effet, non seulement elle était compréhensive, douce et gentille mais, en plus, elle s'avérait être une véritable fée du logis. En sa compagnie, Emma avait l'impression de passer du temps avec un membre de la famille qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir par le passé en raison de sa situation difficile d'enfant du système.

Emma était cependant persuadée du fait que, si elle ressentait autant d'affection envers Mary Margaret, c'était principalement à cause de son fils, Henry Mills. En effet, ce dernier ne cessait de lui répéter que sa colocataire était, en vérité, la très célèbre Snow White, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était très probablement sa mère biologique selon les dires de son étrange livre de conte, _Once Upon A Time_. Et même si elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer ses parents biologiques après des années et des années de recherche vaine, Emma refusait de croire à une possible histoire familiale tout droit sortie d'un roman pour enfants... À ses yeux, Mary Margaret était, tout simplement, une femme extraordinaire avec qui elle avait la chance de partager une amitié hors du commun. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point Emma tenait à Mary Margaret, en dépit de tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé, ensemble ou séparément, depuis son arrivée au sein de la ville de Storybrooke.

Malgré leur très forte proximité amicale, Emma n'avait malheureusement pas trouvé suffisamment de force en elle pour avouer à sa colocataire la relation amoureuse secrète qu'elle partageait avec Regina Mills, le maire de la sympathique petite ville de Storybrooke, depuis près de deux mois maintenant. Car, non seulement cela l'aurait forcée à sortir du placard mais, en plus, cela l'aurait poussée à dire à Mary Margaret qu'elle éprouvait de puissants sentiments amoureux à l'égard de la femme qui la haïssait le plus depuis bien des années. Après tout, comment diable Mary Margaret pouvait ne serait-ce que considérer cette étrange relation tout en sachant que Regina était l'entière responsable de son arrestation passée pour le soi-disant meurtre de Kathryn Nolan, l'épouse de ce cher David?

Les possibles réactions de Mary Margaret, si jamais elle venait à apprendre par la bouche d'une personne inconnue ce qui se tramait réellement entre les deux mères d'Henry, poussaient Emma à penser que se mettre en couple avec Regina était la chose la plus irrationnelle qu'elle avait faite en ses vingt-huit ans de vie car, non seulement elle risquait de perdre ses amis, David et Mary Margaret, mais, en plus, elle trahissait, d'une certaine manière, la confiance de son fils, Henry, qui était plus que jamais persuadée du fait que Regina Mills n'était autre que l'ignoble Evil Queen dont parlait son ouvrage fétiche.

Tout en ayant parfaitement conscience de tout cela, Emma ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir régulièrement Regina. Elle se sentait si bien en sa compagnie qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer agir autrement. Elle était, en effet, prête à se battre contre vents et marées pour conserver les intenses moments de bonheur que lui offrait le maire de Storybrooke. Mais, malgré cela, elle ne se sentait pas prête à tout abandonner pour vivre son amour au grand jour. En fait, elle préférait très largement profiter le plus longtemps possible de l'unique présence de Regina à ses côtés pour la seule et unique raison que cela lui donnait l'impression de vivre, avec elle, dans une bulle secrète des plus agréables.

* * *

En ce nouveau samedi soir brumeux, Emma avait pris l'étrange décision d'inviter Regina à passer la nuit dans son appartement.

Après bien des négociations, les deux femmes s'étaient mises d'accord pour que Regina quitte les lieux dans les environs de neuf heures du matin, histoire de ne pas la contraindre à être surprise en ces lieux par Mary Margaret.

•  
• •

Lorsque, le lendemain matin, les premiers rayons de soleil traversèrent les persiennes blanches de la chambre d'Emma, Regina ouvrit presque immédiatement les yeux, légèrement dépaysée. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle se souvint rapidement des événements de la veille et sourit.

Pour la toute première fois depuis le début de leur relation, elle avait passé une nuit entière avec Emma, qui plus est, dans un endroit bien plus confortable que la banquette arrière de sa coccinelle jaune.

Une fois sûre d'avoir bien rassemblé ses pensées, elle se rendit compte, avec une joie immense, qu'elle tenait dans ses bras frêles la seule et unique femme qui faisait battre son cœur en ce bas monde. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois et fourra son visage dans le creux de son cou qui dégageait une faible odeur de cannelle sucrée. Elle y déposa une demi-douzaine de doux baisers qui eut le don de faire frissonner Emma jusque dans le fin fond de sa moelle épinière. Puis, Regina s'amusa à dessiner un parcours imaginaire avec ses doigts de fée sur le haut du corps d'Emma, parcours qu'elle suivit presque aussitôt du bout des lèvres.

Constatant qu'Emma était encore bien plongée dans les bras du divin Morphée, Regina lui mordilla sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille pour la réveiller. Ce geste fut on-ne-peut-plus efficace car Emma laissa s'échapper de sa gorge généreuse un très léger gémissement de plaisir. Puis, elle soupira et se retourna lentement pour faire face à sa petite amie.

Regina lui offrit le plus tendre de ses baisers sur les lèvres.

_ Bonjour rayon de soleil!, dit Regina, d'une voix mielleuse.  
_ Bonjour 'Gina..., répondit Emma, encore à moitié endormie.

Même si elle n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée, Emma rendit son baiser à Regina. Puis, elle attrapa ses mains et s'amusa à entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de l'autre femme pendant un long moment.

•  
• •

Au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes, Regina se redressa dans l'objectif de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au réveil-matin de son amie. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il était déjà presque dix heures.

Elle sortit du lit à la hâte, laissant ses courbes nues entièrement libres aux yeux d'une Emma plus que jamais amusée.

Regina peina longtemps à chercher ses vêtements dans l'ensemble de la chambre d'Emma, souvent surprise de les retrouver dans des coins de la pièce les plus farfelus les uns que les autres.

Emma prit un malin plaisir à observer discrètement sa petite amie dans la panique la plus totale mais, prenant soudain conscience de la gravité de la situation, elle finit cependant par sortir du lit à son tour. Elle enfila une large chemise blanche qui, jadis, avait appartenu à Neal Cassidy, le père de son fils Henry, et invita, le plus normalement du monde, Regina à prendre un rapide petit déjeuner avant de prendre la route en direction de sa propre maison.

* * *

Une fois qu'elles furent arrivées dans la cuisine, Emma prépara du café ainsi que des pancakes au sirop d'étable.

Elle se mit à table et prit soudain conscience d'un oubli qui, pour elle, paraissait grave. Elle se leva donc de sa chaise, contourna le comptoir de la cuisine, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et étira encore et encore son corps vers le haut, remontant, par la même occasion, sa chemise blanche jusqu'au bas de ses hanches divines, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par atteindre la fine poignée de l'élément qui contenait toutes les épices de Mary Margaret. Elle saisit le pot qui contenait la poudre de cannelle, referma l'élément d'un coup sec et replaça lentement sa chemise sur sa peau claire.

Terriblement polie de par son éducation, elle tendit le pot de cannelle à Regina, qui, ne sachant pas trop ce que pouvait contenir l'objet, l'interrogea du regard.

_ Poudre de cannelle!, répondit Emma, du tac au tac.

Regina refusa fermement d'en verser dans son café sous prétexte qu'elle en était gravement allergique.

Surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait risqué d'empoisonner sa jeune amie, Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'excusa vivement de son comportement.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Emma était absurde, elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison de se montrer désolée. Après tout, comment pouvait-elle savoir cela autrement qu'en posant la question?

Comme pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois malgré les commentaires de Regina, Emma se pencha au dessus de la table en bois massif de la cuisine ouverte, embrassa furtivement les lèvres de sa petite amie, saisit le pot en verre que Regina lui tendait et saupoudra un peu de son contenu sur la mousse de son propre café.

D'humeur gourmande, Regina s'amusa à caresser les cuisses nues d'Emma sous la table. À maintes reprises, elle en profita pour s'aventurer dans des lieux bien plus intimes, sans pour autant y aller franchement, ne serait-ce que pour éviter d'alerter Mary Margaret, qui, d'ailleurs, ne devait pas tarder à se réveiller, en se montrant si sottement bruyantes.

* * *

Non loin de là, dans les environs de dix heures quinze, Mary Margaret ouvrit les yeux. Elle inspira un long moment et fut surprise de constater qu'un fort parfum de pancakes flottait dans l'air. Même si elle n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir réellement faim, son ventre se mit à grogner.

Après bien des réflexions, elle prit la décision de faire exception à son comportement routinier en sortant de sa chambre un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, Mary Margaret ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et prit la direction la cuisine.

* * *

Une fois suffisamment près de la cuisine pour y jeter un coup d'œil discret à travers les baies vitrées sans être elle-même aperçue, quelque chose d'étrange attira son attention.

Madame le maire était là.

Comble de tout, Regina Mills partageait le plus naturellement un petit déjeuner avec une Emma en trop petite tenue pour qu'il ne s'agisse jamais que d'un simple déjeuner d'affaire.

Tout cela n'était vraiment pas normal.

Que diable Regina faisait-elle en ces lieux, sachant que Emma ne pouvait d'ordinaire absolument pas la supporter?

Tout à coup, sans trop en connaître la raison, Mary Margaret baissa les yeux jusque sous la table.

Lorsqu'elle vit ce qui pouvait bien se passer sous cette fameuse table, ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement.

Une main. Une cuisse. Une caresse. Bon sang!

Surprise par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle s'immobilisa net au beau milieu du couloir.

Ses yeux couleur azur restèrent longtemps fixés sur la main de madame le maire qui caressait érotiquement les cuisses bien en forme d'Emma.

Discrète de nature, Mary Margaret prit cependant la décision de faire comme si de rien n'était pour éviter de mettre les deux femmes mal à l'aise. Mais, comme son estomac était d'avis de se mettre à table tout de suite, elle ne résista pas bien longtemps à l'envie de pénétrer, malgré tout, dans la cuisine. Elle s'approcha de la porte de la baie vitrée, appuya lentement sur la poignée, histoire de faire le moins de bruit possible et, une fois sûre d'être placée dans l'angle de vue des deux femmes, elle les salua joyeusement, comme à son habitude.

_ Salut Em', dit-elle, en lui envoyant deux rapides baisers de la main. Bonjour madame le maire, ajouta-t-elle, en tournant brièvement le regard en direction de Regina.

Apeurée à la simple idée d'être surprise dans une telle position, Regina retira si vivement sa main des cuisses d'Emma qu'elle se cogna brusquement contre la paroi solide de la table en bois massif de la cuisine. Elle ne put malheureusement pas retenir un vif gémissement de douleur. Sa main venait tout juste de heurter l'une des nombreuses vis du meuble. Une infime tache rouge apparut sur le haut de sa main, laissant bientôt place à un faible écoulement de sang.

Même si elle avait parfaitement conscience du risque de dévoilement que cela pouvait engendrer, Emma fit le tour de la table pour consulter la main de son amie. Regina la fusilla du regard, se leva d'une traite de sa chaise, saisit un mouchoir à la volée sur le comptoir de la cuisine dans l'objectif de s'improviser une compresse et prit, sans attendre, la direction de la sortie.

•  
• •

Une fois sûre de ne plus avoir Regina Mills dans les environs, Mary Margaret prit son courage à deux mains et, plus que jamais d'humeur à pousser Emma à avouer ce qu'il se passait réellement entre Regina et elle, elle s'approcha, sans se presser, de son amie.

_ Je ne te pensais pas aussi proche de madame le Maire..., murmura Mary Margaret.  
_ Oh, tu plaisantes?, déclara Emma, légèrement sur la défensive. Nous ne faisions que mettre au point certaines règles basiques au sujet d'une possible garde alternée d'Henry.  
_ Bien sûr. Il n'y avait rien d'autre entre vous qu'un simple rapport courtois de mère à mère..., dit Mary Margaret, absolument pas convaincue par les déclarations de sa colocataire. Dans ce cas, excuse-moi de me montrer soudain aussi crue mais, tu me connais, je me comporte ainsi quand je souhaite mettre certaines choses au clair: est-ce que tu trouves normal le fait d'être habillée si finement en compagnie de madame le maire? Oh, et surtout, continua-t-elle, plus motivée que jamais à forcer Emma à cracher le morceau: est-ce que sa main s'amusait à caresser tes cuisses nues sous la table de la cuisine uniquement au sujet de la garde alternée d'Henry?

Emma écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être si facilement prise en flagrant délit par sa meilleure amie!

Elle prit cependant la décision de ne rien nier. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mentir une nouvelle fois à Mary Margaret car, comme elle lui avait dit quelques mois auparavant, elle la considérait comme un véritable membre de la famille heureuse et stable qu'elle n'avait malheureusement jamais eu la chance d'avoir.

_ Très bien..., dit Emma, d'une voix faible. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

Mary Margaret fut étonnée de voir qu'Emma se montrait aussi réceptive à son autorité presque maternelle.

_ Est-ce que c'est sérieux?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce comme personne.  
_ Je pense...  
_ Tu penses?  
_ Écoute, Mary, je ne suis sûre de rien; je n'ai jamais été très douée en relation amoureuse mais je crois que je peux d'or et déjà te dire que j'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt sérieux.  
_ Tu as utilisé l'expression « relation amoureuse », c'est donc effectivement sérieux. Tu l'aimes?  
_ C'est possible, je ne pourrais pas te le dire.  
_ D'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'insiste pas. Je dois cependant te poser encore une question, la plus importante sans aucun doute: pourquoi elle?  
_ Je ne sais pas..., dit Emma.

À la grande surprise de Mary Margaret, la voix d'Emma se brisa à la fin de son dernier mot. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle éclata en sanglot.

Mary Margaret s'approcha lentement de sa colocataire et la prit un long moment dans ses bras, comme pour la rassurer de ce qui l'inquiétait en secret.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui peut bien se passer dans ta petite tête blonde, Emma, mais sache que jamais, ô grand jamais, j'oserais te renier pour cela pour la seule et unique raison que je n'ai strictement rien contre le fait que tu sois avec une femme - bien que je trouve fondamentalement étrange la succession d'images dans mon esprit du feu shérif Graham, puis de Regina, avec toi, mais là n'est pas la question; je veux juste savoir: pourquoi précisément elle?

Emma sécha ses larmes.

Les yeux fuyants, elle reprit la parole.

_ « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. », répondit tout simplement Emma.


End file.
